


Lunchtime Treat

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, Lunch, M/M, Picnics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: JJ decides to give Drake a treat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, JJ/Drake, Picnic in the park,’ at fic_promptly
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> For lil_1337, who gave me the prompt.

Drake raised the slice of cold pizza to his lips and opened his mouth to take a bite, only to have his scrounged leftovers snatched from his hand and unceremoniously dumped in the bin by his desk.

“Hey!” he cried indignantly. “I was gonna eat that!”

“I know!” JJ pulled a disgusted face. “Thank goodness I got here in time. Go wash your hands.”

“Why?”

“Because your fingers are all greasy.”

“No, I mean why did you throw my lunch away?” Drake looked forlornly at the slice of pizza in his bin.

“That wasn’t lunch, it wasn’t even leftovers, it was… Ugh!” JJ shuddered exaggeratedly. “You might have poisoned yourself!”

“So instead I’ll just starve to death.” Drake was the master of gloom; he’d had plenty of practice.

“No you won’t, silly; just wash your hands and grab your coat.”

“Whatever you say.” With a resigned shrug, Drake did as he was told. It was no use arguing with JJ.

 

OoOoOoO

 

“So, where are we going that’s so important it couldn’t wait until after I ate?”

“You’ll see.” Try as he might, that was all Drake could get out of his partner until they pulled into a parking spot in Central Park.

JJ bounced out or the car, grabbed something from the back seat, and shoved in into Drake’s arms. “Here, you can carry that.” Reaching behind the driver’s seat, he pulled out a basket.

Drake looked at the blanket he was holding, then at JJ’s basket, and a little light came on in his head. “A picnic?”

“Got it in one,” JJ beamed. “No wonder you’re a detective!”

“Funny.” Still, Drake couldn’t keep from smiling. A picnic meant food; better food than two-day-old cold pizza. Besides, it was sunny and warm, the park looked lovely, and it was good to be out of the stuffy precinct house. The air-conditioning in the squad room had been acting up for nearly a week, alternating between blasting out frigid air and blasting out hot air that would make a sauna seem chilly, so they’d switched it off because no air at all was better than freezing or roasting, at least unless maintenance could find the time to fix the damned thing. The light breeze blowing through the Park felt heavenly.

JJ picked a spot on the grass in the shade of tree, Drake spread the blanket out, anchoring it with his butt, and then JJ laid out their picnic. There were cheese and ham sandwiches with just the right amount of mustard, salad with tiny tomatoes and crispy things JJ called croutons, slices of quiche, individual blueberry pies, and slightly melted ice cream. In deference to it being a work day, instead of wine JJ had packed a couple of bottles of non-alcoholic, sparkling grape juice. The whole feast was delicious and for the first time in a week, Drake felt comfortably full after eating.

“Thanks, JJ. This was a brilliant idea, and the food was terrific!”

“I’m so happy you liked it, Drakey!” JJ lit up at Drake’s words. “You deserve nice things.” He leaned across to give Drake a peck on the cheek. Drake wrapped an arm around the smaller man, pulling JJ down to sit beside him.

“You’ve given me so many nice things, JJ, I feel kind of guilty for not giving you anything.”

“But you have, Drake,” JJ said earnestly. “You’ve given me the nicest thing of all!”

“What’s that?”

“You of course!”

The End


End file.
